The present embodiments relate generally to gear pumps and, more particularly, to a pressure loaded journal bearing of a gear pump.
A gear pump operates to pump fluid from an inlet to an outlet. Generally, a gear pump utilizes multiple gears, including a drive gear and a driven gear, each with respective teeth. The drive gear is rotated, and in turn rotates the driven gear at a location where the respective teeth mesh. Fluid enters the inlet and travels between the teeth of the drive gear and a housing, and the teeth of the driven gear and the housing. As the gears turn, the fluid is pulled towards the outlet and squeezed out of the gear pump due to a pressure differential between the inlet and outlet.
Both the drive gear and the driven gear are supported within the gear pump by respective gear shafts. Each gear shaft is in turn supported by both a pressure loaded journal bearing and a stationary journal bearing, both of which react the load of the gear shaft. The gear shaft load is carried by both the stationary and pressure loaded journal bearings through a fluid film pressure in each journal bearing, between a surface of the gear shaft and a surface of the journal bearing. Bearings such as these, which support their loads on a layer of liquid, are known as hydrodynamic bearings. Pressure develops in the fluid film as a result of a velocity gradient between the rotating surface of the gear shaft and the surface of the journal bearing (i.e., a viscosity of the fluid resists a shearing action of the velocity gradient).
A conventional hydrodynamic bearing will operate at a fluid film thickness at which the film pressure in the journal bearing reacts the loads applied to the gear and gear shaft. However, for a given operating condition, as the loads continue to increase the fluid film thickness will continue to reduce until the surfaces of the gear shaft and the journal bearing physically contact one another. This is referred to as a “bearing touchdown,” and can cause damage, decreased performance, or catastrophic failure of the gear pump.
One solution for increasing the load carrying capacity of a given hydrodynamic journal bearing is to increase a size of the journal bearing. However, in certain gear pump applications operating and/or weight requirements do not permit the use of a larger and/or heavier journal bearing.